Desejo de Trancy
by Haru Yao
Summary: Um yaoi bem leve, conta a história de um pequeno envolvimento de Alois e Ciel   A Historia é narrada por Alois Trancy, as partes em negrito são falas e pensamentos


Não consigo compreender, por que desejo tanto aquele garoto...

Lembro-me do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, estava dentro de uma mala, estranho não... seu mordomo, de aparencia maligna tinha entrado em minha casa como convidado, cretino o tirei da chuva e ele mentiu pra mim! Disse que me deixaria abrir a mala e ver o que tinha dentro... não o fez, vi o conteudo da mala por descuido de Sebastian... e lá estava ele... tão lindo, fiquei pasmo quando vi de quem se tratava

_**'Pegue-o Claudes peque-o e traga ele pra mim Hahahah! ' **_dizia a Claudes meu fiel mordomo... eu o desejava, queria que Ciel Phantomhive fosse meu !

Queria a todo custo aquele garoto...é de se estranhar eu um garoto desejando outro, mais não me importava eu o queria...ele despertará em mim algo que jamais pensei que tivesse, o desejo da Carne!. Tentei de tudo, implorava a Claudes que o trouxesse pra mim, ele tentava mais no fundo Claudes o desejava também... e seu mordomo Sebastian não se separava de seu _**'bocchan'**_. Iria ser dificil, mas eu iria tentar a todo o custo te-lo nem que fosse só por uma noite.

Tive a idéia de fazer uma festa a fantasia...preparei tudo, as comidas...as bebidas e a lista de convidados, o primeiro da lista claro era Ciel Phantomhive. O que mais me deixou irado foi saber que ele tinha uma noiva...Elizabeth Middleford, garota sem sal nem açúcar , faço qualquer coisa para tira-lá de vez da vida de Ciel... ele era meu...mas para que não tivesse desconfiaça a convidei também...enquanto eu e Ciel estivessemos juntos Claudes iria distrair ela e Sebastian.

Depois de planejar tudo tive a boa noticia de que Ciel Phantomhive estaria em minha festa, estava feliz... sim feliz meu desejo aumentava a cada segundo. Na noite do baile eu estava indecisso sobre o que usar Hannah estava em meu quarto tentando me ajudar, estava sem idéias, a principio não queria que Ciel soubesse quem eu era só na hora que eu fosse finalmente te-lo para mim. Olhei todos os vestidos que estavam sobre minha cama... nada me agradava... até que olhando pra Hannah pensei _'__**Se eu estiver vestido de empregada ele não desconfiaria de nada...Hahah será perfeito'. **_Me voltei para Hannah que me olhou assustada, nisso Claudes entra em meu quarto com um vestido nas mãos_**'Não sera mais necessario Claudes... já achei o vestido perfeito' **_Voltei-me outra vez para Hannah e disse-lhe _**' Tire seu vestido agora!' **_Claudes me olhou com certo desprezo _**' Como assim , Mestre ' **_perguntou-me Hannah assustada_**' Não entendeu o que lhe disse ! Tire logo seu vestido.. vou usa-lo no baile'**_sem fazer mais perguntas Hannah se despiu...colocou um dos braços sobre os seios, Claudes então foi até ela e pegou o vestido.

_**'Agora sim... finalmente ele será meu ! Hahah' **_Indaguei enquanto olhava para o vestido em cima de minha cama. O baile já estava acontecendo, mandei Claudes ir recepcionar os convidados principalmente _ele_ ,fui então a cozinha vi que Claudes e Sebastian aviam sumido, a noiva de Ciel estava distraida com o baile... e ele estava sozinho. **'**_**Perfeito' **_pensei comigo, foi ai então que segurando uma bandeija com uma taça de vinho fui até Ciel

_**'Quer Vinho sr. Phantomhive ?' **_Perguntei a ele com a voz mais feminina levantou o olhar pra mim, _**'N...não muito obrigado...' **_disse ele enquanto ficava que sou um garoto mais eu estava perfeito...mais belo e atraente que qualquer dama do salão. Ciel voltou-se para mim perguntando_**'Aonde está Alois Trancy ?'. **_Senti meu corpo se arrepiar ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome _**'Não sei de meu mestre...' **_então de proposito derrubei nele a taça de vinho _**'...Me perdoe sr. Phantomhive... como sou desastrada!'**_Na minha mente eu ria... sim ele estava aos poucos caindo na teia da aranha. _**'N...não foi nada...' **_Disse ele ficando novamente corado, por que eu estava tentando limpar sua roupa _**'Por favor sr. Phantomhive...me acompanhe irei limpar isso antes que manche' **_ele nada disse apenas me acompanhou, o levei para meu quarto... mesmo estranhando ele entrou,o sentei na cama e tirei seu casaco sujo de vinho, me sentei a seu lado e com um pano umido tentava limpar o "acidente".Ele me observava, olhei para ele,sim no fundo dos irresistiveis olhos azuis, foi ai que sem conseguir me conter levantei-me e fiquei em sua me olhou e riu _**'Então... finalmente apareceu...Alois Trancy' **_, nesse momento minhas pernas amoleceram, como ele avia descoberto mas não importava mais ele estava bem a onde eu o perder tempo segurei seu rosto e lambi sua face _**'Não me importo com o que você pensa... hoje você será meu Ciel Phantomhive!'**_**. **A unica coisa que ele fez foi soltar uma risada cinica...então vendo que ele nada faria o joguei em minha cama**.**_**'Finalmente!...' **_eu gritava_**'Finalmente Ciel Phantomhive sera MEU ! Hahah ' **_**,**ele deitado ria cinicamente, foi então que tirei a peruca e sentei-me sobre seu corpo, que tinha um desenho magro mas irresistivel. _**'Ande logo com isso antes que eu mude de idéia' **_Disse ele para ão fui desabotoando cada botão de sua blusa, abri com certa violencia, começei a beijar-lhe... primeiro a boca depois a face até descer para seu pescoço e corpo, senti que ele abria o vestido e o tirava com violencia,e sem nenhum pudor ou educação abri sua calça, seu membro já enrijecido me tentou o abocanhei como se fosse um doce...ele apenas gemia, quando senti o gosto daquele liquido quente que invadia minha boca pensei em estar no paraiso,depois da ejaculação senti ele pegar em meu braço nos sentamos e ele suava, mantia o sorriso cinico na face. _**'Acha mesmo que só você vai fazer isso Trancy...' **_não tive coragem de responder, vendo meu silêncio ele me jogou na cama e fez o não conseguia acreditar Ciel Phantomhive colocando sua preciosa boca em meu pênis, não conseguia pensar em mais nada eu apenas gemia. Depois disso ele se recompos e eu também _**'Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu... Alois Trancy' **_disse ele enquanto se levantava da cama e se vestia. _**'Tudo bem...não vou esquecer mas prometo ser discreto'**_, disse a ele com certa inocencia, ele porém me olhou com raiva, colocou o casaco e saiu do quarto, pouco tempo depois Claudes entrou no quarto, pedi para ele me ajudar a por a outra roupa, saimos de meu quarto e fomos para o salão.Lá Sebastian perguntava seu mestre aonde esteve _**'Não lhe interessa saber Sebastian' **_o mesmo o olhou com raiva, vendo a cena Claudes se volta para mim e pergunta _**'Mestre... conseguiu o que queria ?' **_no momento não respondi ao me aproximar de Ciel e Sebastian vi que Ciel me olhava com ódio... sim muito ódio _**'Eu sou Alois Trancy... fico feliz por finalmente conhece-lo ... Ciel Phantomhive' **_. Ele que fuzilava com os olhos, foi ai que nesse momento chamei Claudes e sussurei em seu ouvido _**'Sim...eu o consegui...porém o quero novamente Hahah' **_Claudes me olhou com raiva mas não deixou de responder _**'Yes, your Highness'.**_


End file.
